Shattered
by journey maker
Summary: A childish prank goes terribly wrong resulting in death and for one young girl her mind is shattered beyond repair.. Rated for language, violence and death....please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

What started out as a childish prank turned into something that would change their lives forever especially for one young girl it would mean she'd never be the same again. This is her story…..

It all started when she came to Domino to live with her brother after the mysterious death of their mother. Serenity had always loved Joey no matter what her mother tried to do to make him look like a terrible person.

She had just turned thirteen and was in the seventh grade and she was a very smart young girl and some people in her class didn't like that. It was almost the 29th of October and all the kids were getting excited about the Halloween dance and about going out and getting candy because they all knew that they all were getting older and soon they wouldn't be able to go out trick-or-treating anymore.

A few of the so called popular girls decided to bring Serenity down because they were all jealous of her because they were all really dumb when it came to learning so anyone who was smarter then they were needed to go away.

Debbie was the so called leader of the "Popular" girls and she hated Serenity the most because the boy that Debbie liked was seen talking to Serenity and that was not right, not right at all.

They tricked a boy by the name of Derek to ask Serenity to the Halloween dance and so right before lunch Derek asked Serenity to go to the dance with him and not knowing that it was some kind of a set up, she accepted.

Serenity ran home so excited and when she told her brother he was happy for her, but he also had a really bad feeling about it but he didn't want to bring her down so Joey didn't say a thing that was a terrible mistake that he'd have to live with for the rest of their lives.

When Derek got home from school that day he was in for a real big surprise, his father has come home from being away for the last four years of his life and his grandfather was arguing with his father about why he had to come back at all?

Derek ran to his room slammed the door and laid on his bed and turned on his stereo full blast so he wouldn't hear the arguing. He still heard his grandfather ask "Where the hell have you been for the last four years of that boy's life? Why come back now?"

He heard the front door slam shut and his father's truck start and it roared down the road like he remembered all those years ago when his father left him the last time. Derek got out the only picture he had of his mother and as he looked at it tears ran down his face as he whispered "Why did you have to die?"

As Kirk drove down the road he knew he had to find someway to get his dad to allow him to live there with him and his son because he had to be near that bitch and make damn sure that she never remembered what happen four years ago when she still lived with her mom in America.

Joey was making dinner when Serenity came out of her room after doing her homework and smiling she went to help him and as they worked together Joey still couldn't fight that feeling like something terrible was going to happen but without proof all he'd do was start a fight with her and he didn't want that, so he decided to stay quiet till he could find out what was really bothering him and he prayed it wouldn't come to late.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...The first prank...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

What no one knew was that Debbie and her little group of bitches were planning on making Serenity the laughing stock of the dance. Everyone was told that they all had to wear costumes to the dance when really no one would wear one except for Serenity. This would be the first prank that would be played on the unsuspecting Serenity.

Kirk, Derek's father was waiting for him when he got out of school today and as he asked his son to please let him tell his side of the story, Derek got into the truck and Kirk drove to the river where he started telling his son "It was all your grandfather's fault that we weren't together. When your mother died and I got into a little trouble your grandfather called the Police and turned me in and he got custody of you. When I got out of jail I was told that I couldn't ever see you again so I moved to America to try to get my life together and when I made something of myself I came back but still that old bastard won't even listen to anything I have to say."

Derek wanted to believe his father so badly that he nearly turned against his own grandfather except for one little slip that his father said. Derek knew that when his mother died, it was ruled an accident but later it was proved that she was killed but they never found the killer. His grandfather never tried to blame his father even though Derek suspected that his grandfather knew that he really killed his own wife. His father had a violent temper and Derek remembered after his mother's death that his father hit him for crying and it was his grandfather who stepped in and told Kirk to get the hell out and stay out.

As Kirk talked he never remembered that incident and Derek then decided not to trust his father but he was still afraid of him and he kept quiet and just listened to what his father was saying. When his father dropped him down the street from where he was living with his grandfather Kirk asked him "What are you doing for Halloween?"

Derek didn't see any harm telling him, so he told his father about the dance and how he was taking this really cute girl to the dance. He said her name and that got his father's attention. When he said it was Serenity Wheeler his father acted like it didn't mean a thing to him when it really meant that he had found that little bitch and he was going to make damn sure that she never remembered him killing her mother in America. Kirk asked where the dance was and when Derek told him at the High School Gym, Kirk then said "I hope you and your date have a great time." Then he drove off.

Debbie had called and left a message that she needed him to call her when he could. Derek got home and his grandfather told him about the message and he went to call Debbie back she told him "Remember don't tell Serenity that no one else wouldn't be wearing costumes and get there a little after seven, so that everyone would be there and when you walk in we'll all laugh and point at her and well maybe then that bitch won't act like she's the smartest one in the world."

Derek didn't want to see Serenity hurt because he found out that she really was a nice person so he called to talk to her but when her brother answered and told him that Serenity was at a friends house and they were helping her make her costume then Derek got really scared and he asked Joey to please tell her that he needed her to call him back tonight." Joey said that he would. When he hung up the phone Joey swore that he heard fear in Derek's voice and that really bothered him.

Mai dropped Serenity off later that night and as they came into the house Joey told Serenity about the phone call and she excused herself and went to call Derek.

Joey and Mai sat and talked and he told her about his worrying about his sister and this damn dance. "I hope that nothing happens to her" he said. Mai hugged and kissed him and she told him "Listen, your sister is tougher then you think and she can handle herself just fine."

Serenity was talking to Derek and when he told her about the set up and how Debbie had something on him and if he didn't do what she wanted then she'd tell everyone so he had to do it. I'm so sorry that I let that bitch talk me into this but I really want to take you to this dance because I like you.

Serenity had tears running down her face as she listened to what Derek was telling her, but she really believed him when he said that he wanted to take her to his dance and so she said "Listen, we'll go to the dance and I'll wear my costume and let them bitches do their worse, I won't let it get to me and we'll have a great time." Derek then told her what a great person she was and how he really couldn't wait for the dance.

Serenity came out of her room and both Joey and Mai saw the tears and she ran to her brother and she told them everything that Derek said and when Joey got really angry she begged her brother not to say anything. "Listen I really like Derek and I want to go to the dance and let them bitches try to get to me. I'll show them that a Wheeler won't fall apart because of some stupid prank."

Mai wiped the tears from Serenity's face and she looked at Joey and she said "I told you so. This young lady has the courage of a lion and it comes from having you as her brother." Mai left and Joey sat beside his sister and he made her promise to tell him if it gets to bad and he'll come and get her.

Serenity kissed his cheek and promised him and then she went to get ready for bed. She hoped that she would really be brave enough to face all those laughing kids and she wanted to wipe the floor with Debbie's face.

Kirk sat outside the Wheeler house in the dark and he said to himself "Soon little girl, soon"…….

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...The Dance...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The entire school was a buzz with excitement because of the Halloween dance and how great it was going to be. Debbie and her little clique was in charge with getting the Gym decorated for the big night and there were flyers around school talking about the cool costumes that everyone was going to wear.

Serenity and her friends were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when Debbie and her little bitches was going round asking everyone what costume they were going to be wearing and what bothered Serenity so much was that she really knew that no one was going to be wearing a costume including her friends but they all lied to her saying they were.

When Debbie stopped at the table where they were sitting, she looked at them and asked each of them what they were going to be wearing and when she got to Serenity, well Serenity turned the tables on her and told her "That's my secret; you'll have to wait to see." Then she got up and left and took her things and threw them away and walked outside.

After school as she was waiting for Mai to come and pick her up, Derek came by and whispered something in her ear and she smiled and shook her head that she understood and then he left and Mai pulled up and Serenity got into her car and they drove off. When they got to Mai's and went inside there on the dressing dummy was Serenity's costume and it was really beautiful. "Mai, this is really awesome. Thanks for helping me." Serenity told her.

Mai laughed and she asked her "Are you going to let Joseph see you before the dance?"

Serenity smiled at her and said "No, I'm going to wait till the last minute and then get dressed when I know that Derek is there to pick me up."

She told Mai what Derek was going to be dressed as and she clapped her hands and laughed out loud and then she said "Boy, you'll be the best dressed ones there. I can't wait to see your brother's face when you come out of your room dressed like this."

Serenity laughed and then she said "To bad it isn't going to be a real costume dance. I want to go over to that bitch Debbie and scratch her eyes out for being so damn mean to me. I don't know what the hell I ever did to her."

Mai then said "Honey, there's a Debbie in every school and we had one when I was going to school with your brother and well let's just say that she started to mess with the wrong girl and got the living hell kicked out of her."

Serenity smiled and said "I bet that girl was you, right?"

Mai laughed and said "No, Leslie was terrified of me. She started messing with Tea and well lets just say that our friendship cheerleader didn't take kindly to being called a stuck up bitch and she ended up in detention for the rest of the school year but it was worth it seeing Leslie with two black eyes and her nose broke twice."

They were still laughing as Mai drove her home and after Joey came out and kissed Mai good-bye they went inside and Serenity went to her room to do her homework and as she turned on her bedroom light, outside across the street there was a truck sitting in the shadows and the man inside that truck was imaging what he was going to do to that no good bitch for what she did to him.

The next morning as Serenity and her brother were eating breakfast there was a knock on the kitchen door and it was Yugi and Yami and they came over to visit. They were both going to Egypt with Solomon to help him with one of his digs and they wanted to come by and talk. Yugi could tell that something was bothering Joey and that he really didn't want to talk about it in front of his sister so after Derek came to pick up Serenity and they drove to school, Yugi said "Alright out with it, what's wrong?"

Joey told them what was bothering him and Yami spoke up and said "Could it be that she likes this young boy and it bothers you that she's growing up so fast?"

Joey wanted to punch that smart ass but he was right. Joey really didn't want his sister to grow up to fast. Hell they had just lost their mother and well their dad died years ago to alcohol poisoning, and now she's was beginning to grow up and like boys. Joey smiled at them and he said "I guess that's what it is, but I'm still getting this uneasy feeling that something is going to happen at that damn dance and I can't shake it."

Yugi then said "Listen if you want us to stay I know that grandpa would understand."

Joey smiled at his long time best friend and he said "No, you both go and help grandpa and if I need you, you're just a phone call away."

They visited for a while longer and then it was time to leave and after saying good-bye Joey stood in the doorway and watched Yami drive off towards the Airport and as he closed the door Joey closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that nothing would ever happen to his sister. Hell he'd probably go out of his mind if anyone ever tried to harm her.

That day at school the Principal announced that today would be a half day so that the committee could have enough time to get the Gym ready for the dance tomorrow night. Serenity and her friends went to their classes and she felt like someone was watching her, but when she looked around no one was there.

Outside the school in a little field sat a truck and on the top of that truck sat Kirk and he had his Army issued binoculars that you could pick out a fly at one hundred yards and he was watching all that was happening at the school, especially what Serenity Wheeler was doing. Kirk said to himself "Soon my little one, real soon you'll be with me and no one can stop me. No one at all."

When she got home from school that afternoon, Serenity still couldn't shake that feeling that someone had been watching her and she was terrified wondering what Joey would do if he knew so she kept it to herself and pretended that everything was alright. They had their dinner and then she went to her room and did her homework and after that they watched a little television and it was time for them to go to bed. She kissed Joey and said "Good-night" and as she turned off her bedroom light she still had that uneasy feeling.

Little did she know that someone had been watching her and he still was, outside in the dark sitting in his truck……

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Derek comes to get Serenity to take her to the dance...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Serenity was in her room when Mai came over to help her get ready. They ordered pizzas so that when Joey came home from work there would be something for them to eat and maybe he would try to find out what she was wearing.

When Joey got home he noticed that Mai's car was in the driveway and he smiled as he walked inside and she was sitting on the couch. "Well hello" Joey said as he took off his boots and walked over to kiss her, but Mai said "Not until you've showered big boy."

Joey laughed as he walked to his room and went to take a shower. Serenity opened her door and peaked out and when she saw that Joey wasn't out in the other room she ran and said "Mai, I really need your help getting that dress on."

Mai got up and they hurried back to her room and as Mai was buttoning up the back of the dress, Joey came out dressed in sweats and he noticed that Mai wasn't there so he went and knocked on his sister's door only to hear "Don't you dare come in here Joseph, go eat some pizza."

Laughing he went to the kitchen and sat down and got himself a couple slices of pizza and went to the refrigerator and got himself a cold soda and sat down and started eating. He was eating his second slice when Mai came in and sat down and kissed him and she asked "How'd your day go?"

Joey kissed her back and he knew what she was trying to do but he played along and said "You know the same old crap."

Serenity then opened her door and she said "Mai, please could you come here again?"

Joey wiped his hands and he started to stand up when Mai told him "Sit down and don't you dare mover." Then she went back to see what was the matter. When she opened the door there stood Serenity looking just beautiful in her costume. She was dressed like Scarlett O'Hara and the dress was just amazing. "Please will you help me with my hair?"

As they were in her room there was a knock at the front door and when Joey opened it, there stood Rhett Butler or Derek dresses like him. Joey laughed as he let the young man in and he said "I'll go get Serenity."

Joey knocked and said "Rhett Butler is here." That caused both Serenity and Mai to squeal "We'll be right out."

Joey went back and sat down and was watching Derek pace and he couldn't help himself he started to laugh. "What's wrong? You act like you've never taken a girl out before." Joey said.

Derek then stopped pacing and he said "Well sir, this is the first time I ever took out someone a pretty as Serenity before."

Joey liked his young man a lot because he had guts to come here after what Serenity told him and Mai about the dance and then to have him admit that she was his real first date well that was priceless.

Mai came out of the bedroom and walked out to where Joey and Derek were and she said "I want to introduce both of you to Miss Scarlett O'Hara." Serenity came walking into the room and you could have knocked both Joey and Derek over with a feather because Serenity was so beautiful in her costume. Mai went to her purse and she said "I want to get a couple pictures before you two leave."

Derek was sweating bullets he was so nervous because Serenity was so beautiful. He stood beside her and put his arm around her waist as they stood there waiting for Mai to take the picture. As she took two of them she looked at Joey and said "Go over there and let me get one of you and Rene."

Derek went over and stood by Mai as Joey walked over to his sister and as he put his arm around her he whispered "You look almost as beautiful as mom." She looked up at her brother and said "Thanks." Mai took that picture and several more and then she said "You both be careful and have fun tonight."

Derek then gave Serenity the corsage that he had for her and when he went to pin it on her dress he stopped because he didn't know were to pin it. Mai laughed and said "Listen why doesn't she just wear on her wrist."

Derek the offered her his arm and they walked to the door and as he opened it, Joey and Mai went over and he said "Be careful and have fun." Then he kissed his sister and shook Derek's hand and they watched from the doorway as Derek's car drove off towards the school. As Joey turned to look at Mai he whispered "She really was beautiful wasn't she?"

Mai kissed him and as he closed the door they walked over and sat on the couch to watch a movie and wait till they got back from the dance.

_Little did they know that tonight would be the last time that they'd ever seen Serenity that way again, because a madman would cause such terror to those at the dance that no one would be the same again._

As Derek parked in the parking lot of the school he turned to her and said "We don't have to do this you know, we can just go somewhere else if you want."

Serenity smiled at him and she said "Listen I won't let that bunch of bitches try to make a laughing stock of me, let's go and face them."

So they got out of the car and together they walked to the Gym and as Derek opened the door, they heard the music playing and they walked in.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Terror fills the Gym as the Phantom crashes the dance...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As they entered the Gym, everyone stopped dancing and looked at them and something happened. No one started laughing they all started saying that they looked really great. Debbie stood by the front of the Gym and she took the microphone and she shouted "Wow, look what just walked in, Rhett Butler and his bitch Scarlett."

Then she started laughing but no one joined her and that made her angry and then she started walking over to where Derek and Serenity were and she started to slap Serenity when Derek grabbed her hand and told her "You bitch, you slap her and I'll knock you on your damn ass."

Everyone started laughing at that and it enraged Debbie so that she ran over to the table and grabbed the punch bowl and before anyone could stop her she threw it all over Serenity's costume then she ran out of the Gym screaming. Everyone stood there not knowing what to do or say and then Serenity said "Anyone got a towel?"

One of the boys got some napkins and she got as much of the punch off as she could and then she turned to Derek and said "I'm going to the bathroom and wash some of this off my dress and I'll be right back."

Outside the Gym, Debbie was still boiling mad about all that happened that she didn't hear when the person approached her from behind and then she was hit over the head with a shovel and well that shut her up for good. Then the person walked towards the door and as he went inside he locked the door behind him and he walked around and no one knew the difference.

Serenity was getting some of the stickiness of the punch off her dress and she washed her hands and as she started to leave the bathroom she thought that she heard screaming but she just thought that it was Debbie and she walked out into the Gym and right into a nightmare…..

Everyone was either lying on the floor or standing against the walls of the Gym and there was someone dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and he had two pistols and he was waving them around so that no one made a move to try to stop the person. Serenity wished that she had brought her cell phone with her because she could of call Joey for help but now she would have to think of something to do, but what?

She backed up into the bathroom to think and that's when she heard a gun shot and someone screamed and she knew that she needed to get control of the situation somehow. She took a deep breath and walked back out into the Gym and there on the floor was the body of some girl and her brains were all over the floor. Trying not to throw up Serenity then said in a frightened voice "What or whoever you are why are you doing this and why are you here?"

The Phantom then turned his head towards her and in a muffled and scratchy voice the person said "I've come for you my dear Serenity."

Derek wanted to stop this madman or who ever he or she was but he knew that if he tried anything he'd probably be shot and then how could he help her, so he stood there and did nothing. Then the Phantom said "If you want your little friends to live then come with me without a fight and I'll let them all live, fight me and they all die."

What could she do? She did the only thing she knew to do and that was to go along with this monster and pray that someone would call Joey and he'd come and save her. When the person in the Phantom costume turned to take Serenity's outstretched hand, Derek took that opportunity to sneak out the back way and he ran to call Joey and tell him what was happening at the Gym.

As he was dialing the phone he heard a loud explosion and there was a huge fireball coming from the direction of the Gym, that bastard had rigged the Gym to explode when he pressed the plunger he had in his hand.

As Joey answered the phone they heard the explosion and as Derek's frightened voice came over the phone line Joey heard "Someone dressed as the Phantom of the Opera came to the Gym and he's taken Serenity, god there wasn't anything I could do to stop him. That bastard already shot one girl and now I think that he blew up the Gym, my god all those kids were still in there."

Then he could hear the sounds of sirens in the background and he told Derek "Stay where you are I'm coming."

Mai and Joey ran out of the house and they got into his car and he roared down the road and they came upon Derek who got into the car and as they drove over to the High School it was pandemonium, there were Police Cars and Ambulances everywhere and the Fire Trucks were trying to put out the fire in what was left of the Gym.

Derek started crying and as he did he kept saying "If only I had stopped him this wouldn't have happened."

Mai turned around and slapped him across his face and she said "Just stop and try to remember what this madman looked like was he tall or short. Fat or thin and what about his voice what did that sound like?"

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and then he closed his eyes and he started to describe what the person looked like. As he described it to them he started shaking and then he said "God, it almost sounds like my dad, but why would he want to hurt anyone he's a good man."

Joey called the one person he knew who might be able to help them, he called Seto and asked him for some help in finding the person who took his sister. Seto and Joey had buried the hatchet years ago and they were kind of friends and when Seto got the call from Joey he told him "Just come over and have that kid describe again what the person looked like and I'll have Mokuba do a sketch and see if it will help." Joey thanked him and he started his car and drove over to the Manor.

The scene back at the Gym was horrific. There were bodies scattered all over the place and they all were either burnt or in pieces and they found the body of a young girl with her head bashed in lying outside of the Gym.

All the emergency personal were sickened by what they saw and the Police Chief said "We've got to find out who did this and fast before he does something else. The Police called the Principal and wanted the names of all the students who were at the party so that they could contact their parents and let them know what happened and have them come and try to identify their children.

This was the worse thing that ever happened in Domino in years.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...The nightmare continues...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When the Phantom aka Kirk and Serenity went outside and he relocked the door then he put a cloth over her mouth that had chloroform on it and she passed out and she never knew that he blew up the Gym where all her friends and Derek were.

Then he picked up her body and carried her out to his truck and as he buckled the seat belt he went around to the drivers side and as he got in and started his truck he drove to an abandoned home not to far from where his father lives and as he drove into the garage and as he pulled the garage door closed he then carried her body inside the house and laid her on the bed and he tied her up and as he stood there looking down on her, he thought to himself "Now you little bitch you will pay for what you made me do to your mother in America and to those kids in the Gym."

Back the Manor:

Seto asked Derek to describe what this Phantom looked like and as he did Mokuba drew a picture on his sketch pad and it was exactly like what that monster looked like. Then Seto asked Derek to describe his father and as Mokuba drew that picture Seto was busy on the computer and he was on the internet trying to find out anything he could on this man by the name of Kirk Darrell Mitchell and what he came up with made his blood turn to ice.

There in black and white was his rap sheet and this man was a very dangerous individual who had killed several people in his lifetime and in New York during the same time that Serenity was living there with her mother he was there too. Seto found a couple of stories about the death of Mary Wheeler and the Police still haven't ruled out murder but they can't find the person who did it. Kirk's name was linked with Joey's mom and something told Seto that he was the one who killed their mom and for some reason he was after Serenity but he couldn't figure out why.

Joey and Mai were listening to what Derek was saying as he described his dad and Mai said "I've seen him before, he was sitting outside my house one time when Serenity was there getting fitted with her costume but I never put it together till now. Why the hell would he be doing that for?"

Seto then said to Derek "We need to talk to your grandfather about your father. Call him and tell him that someone will be there to bring him here."

Derek knew that his father was in trouble and he wanted him to stop before he really hurt Serenity, so he called his grandfather and he agreed to talk to them. Roland let him in the room and after Derek introduced his grandfather to them Seto asked the man "Please tell us all you know about your son and a woman by the name of Mary Wheeler."

Dennis Mitchell told them all about how his son had called from New York telling him that he had met a lovely woman with a teenage daughter and how they were going to get married and move back here so that they could raise Derek with his new sister.

Joey was going to be sick as he listened to what this man was saying and then he asked "When did your son come back here from New York and what about my mother did they break up or something?"

Dennis looked at the young man and with sadness in his eyes he said "Listen my son and I don't talk anymore since he caused his wife, Derek's mom to die. When Kirk came back last week saying that he had turned over a new leaf I asked about this woman and he told me that they broke up because of some differences they had."

Mai put her arm around Joey and she looked at the old man and she said "Do you think that your son could be capable of killing this Mary Wheeler? And why would he want to take Serenity the woman's daughter from the party at the school?"

Dennis started crying and Derek ran to this grandfather and he held him as the old man said "That bastard is capable of doing that and more, that's why I have custody of Derek and won't let him near that man."

Seto then said "I think we have enough evidence for the Police to put out a warrant for this insane man's arrest." Then Seto called a friend on the Police force and when he got through talking to the man he faxed all that he had to him and Officer O'Brien said "We'll get a warrant out right away, and Seto be careful because if this man is a crazy as these papers says he is god only knows what he'll do next."

Back at the abandoned house:

Serenity was coming to and she was sick to her stomach and really dizzy. She tried to sit up but found out that she was tied to a bed. She looked around and didn't see anyone and then she heard a voice from her past and she wanted to die right there. "Well hello, remember me?" Kirk Mitchell asked her.

Serenity started screaming "Let me go you bastard, you killed my mother."

Kirk started laughing maniacally as he said "I killed a lot more then that and you're the cause of that too."

Serenity then saw him coming towards her with some kind of cloth and when he placed it over her face she went to sleep.

"Wait till you wake up and I tell you a little story with lots of pictures of your dead friends." Kirk said through his laughter.

Back at the Manor:

Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father couldn't of done what they were saying could he? Joey looked at the confused young man and he said "Sometimes we find out things that we'd rather not know about the ones we love. But you have to realize that your father has been lying to you about what he was doing in New York."

Derek sat down next to his grandfather and he whispered "It's all my fault, if I had told you that dad and I met and we talked then maybe none of this would have happened."

Mai walked over and knelt down in front of him and she said "Your father is to blame for all of this. You're the innocent one here and don't ever let me hear you say that all this is your fault or I'll beat your ass, do you hear me?"

Derek smiled at this lady and he said "Yes I hear you and thanks."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Now the hellish nightmare gets worse...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As the Police investigated further into the background of Kirk Mitchell they discovered that they were dealing with a psycho and he needed to be found and the young girl he took hostage had to be rescued before he did anything to her. They issued an all points bulletin on Kirk Mitchell and they even gave a description of the make and year of the truck he was driving. The Police issued a warning "This man is armed and dangerous approach with caution and make sure that the young girl a Miss Serenity Wheeler is found unharmed."

Joey was going out of his mind with worry, so Mai had him come live with her so she could keep an eye on him. Seto was worried that he might do something stupid like going out and trying to find this madman himself, so he had two of his men keep a watch on Miss Valentine's apartment. Seto even told her what he was doing and she thanked him for it.

The Police were worried about Derek and his grandfather so Seto had them come live at the Manor where they would be safe from harm and Dennis Mitchell for one was very grateful for Seto's offer.

Back at the house:

Serenity was coming to and this time she was tied to a chair and when she finally realized where she was she started to cry and she prayed that her brother would come and save her from his maniac. The door opened and in walked Kirk and when he saw that she was awake he said "You realize that it's your fault that all your friends are dead don't you?"

Serenity didn't know what the hell he was talking about and when he saw the look of confusion on her face he then told her, you know your friends at the party the ones that had to die because of you."

Serenity started to scream and she said "You're crazy, their not dead what are you trying to do?"

Kirk then laughed and he said "I can prove that their dead here watch this." He turned on a video camera and she saw all of them screaming and begging for someone to come and let them out. Then there was a loud explosion and the Gym blew up and bodies were thrown all over the place. Serenity screamed and screamed as she watched all of those kids die because of this madman and then she screamed "Derek, he was in there too!"

Kirk shut off the camera and walked over to where she was sitting and he slapped her across the face to get her to stop screaming and then he shouted at her "What, what did you say. My son was in there too? You bitch you killed my son!" He doubled up his fist and hit her so hard that she and the chair went flying backwards and when it hit the wall she was knocked out cold.

Kirk started walking around the room saying over and over "Not Derek, he can't be dead. We were going to be together like we were suppose to be. DEREK NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kirk fell to the floor sobbing and saying his son's name over and over and then he looked at where Serenity was lying on the floor and she walked over to her and he reached down and pulled her up by her hair and he shook her and he kept saying "You killed my son, you bitch you killed my son."

At the Manor:

Seto was trying to figure where Kirk might be hiding and he kept coming up with nothing, then Mokuba asked "Wouldn't he be somewhere close to his father and son?"

Seto could of kissed him then and he ran and got a map of Domino and after spreading in out on the table he said "What is their address?"

Mokuba told Seto the address and as Seto was looking at the map he found several places close enough to their house and he then picked up the phone and called Officer Steven O'Brien and he told him about his idea as to where Kirk Mitchell might be and Officer O'Brien agreed with him and he said that he'd tell the Chief and they'd start looking at the places Seto told him about. "Maybe we'll get lucky and find that madman before he hurts Miss Wheeler."

Back at the house:

Kirk threw water in her face and Serenity came to but she couldn't move her legs, it was like they weren't there anymore. She screamed out "I can't feel my legs!" Kirk turned around and he laughed and told her "Well who gives a damn before long you won't fell a damn thing."

She started praying really hard for Joey or someone to come save her from this hellish nightmare she was in she hoped they'd come before that maniac killed her and she couldn't tell Joey that she loved him.

Kirk was sitting at the table looking at the only picture he had of his son and tears ran down his face as her realized that he wouldn't ever see him again and it was that bitch's fault, her fault that he was dead. He got up and walked over to where Serenity was and he slapped her across her face over and over and he kept saying you killed him, you killed him. When he stopped she was knocked out and there was blood running down her face from her nose and mouth where he was hitting her.

Kirk then drug her chair and all over to the sink and he poured water over her head to wash away all the blood and he noticed that she was breathing funny and he started laughing and as he poured another glass of water over her head he said "Soon you won't be breathing at all, just like my son."

At Mai's apartment:

Joey had finally fallen to sleep and as she sat beside the bed, Mai prayed that they'd find Serenity and that she and Joey would be together again and that monster would be dead. God, if anything happened to Serenity she knew that Joey would go out of his mind and she couldn't lose him too. She laid down next to Joey and took him into her arms and closed her eyes and they fell asleep.

At the Manor:

Derek was sitting watching his grandfather try to deal with all the shit that was happening and he wanted to make it all go away and maybe this nightmare would be over and everyone would be alright, but deep down he knew that it was all real and all of his friends were dead and he prayed that Serenity would be found alright.

The Police were searching every address that they were given and there was only one place left and as the approached the house they heard shouting and it was a man's voice and the Officers called for back up. As they waited, one of the Officers wanted to go around to the back of the house and see if he could find out who was inside, but his partner told him "We have to wait for back up, we don't want to tip this off this man because he could hurt or even kill the young lady he has with him."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Is it really over????


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Inside the house:

Kirk had gone completely over the edge and all he could think of was that this bitch was the cause of his son's death so he made it him mission to make her pay for what she did. Every time Serenity would come to enough to try to beg for him to stop, Kirk would start yelling again how she caused the death of all of her friends, her mom and especially Derek.

Then he would begin to either slap her of he'd punch her with his fists till she passed out from the pain and she was a bloody mess. Then he'd throw water on her trying to wake her up, till one time she didn't wake up in fact her poor mind had shattered into a million pieces and she was deep inside her own mind trying to get away from her demons that this bastard had caused.

Outside the house, the police were waiting for their backup and when the other police arrived along with the SWAT team and the Captain and Chief they stormed the house when they heard shots fired inside the house. Inside they found Kirk dead from self inflected gun shot to the brain, Miss Serenity Wheeler lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

The Ambulance was called and she was taken to Domino Hospital where her brother Joseph Wheeler was informed she had been taken. When they brought the body of Serenity Wheeler into the Emergency Room the team went into action to try to save this young woman's life. She was a total mess, her face looked like ground beef and she had sustained sever trauma to her legs, her right arm was broke and even though her vitals were good she was unresponsive when the doctor tried to talk to her.

Seto brought Joey and Mai to the hospital and he was there to give his support to both of them. The Doctor came out to talk to Joey about his sister's condition and as he explained tears ran down the faces of Joey, Mai and Seto. When the doctor was done, Seto asked "Is she going to ever come back to reality?"

The Doctor closed his eyes as he told them "I don't think that she will ever come back, it is like that madman completely shatter her poor mind and all we can do now is pray and maybe by some miracle she'll come back I can't say." The he left to go back and check up on her.

Inside the house the police found the video's of the Gym and how it exploded and they threw up knowing that this bastard used this to break that young girl for something he did. They all said silent prayers for that young girl to find peace from her tormented mind.

Seto sent Dennis and his grandson Derek to Europe to try to help the young man get over the tragedy of the party and what his father did. They could only pray that someday Derek would be able to understand.

The parents of the kids that died in the Gym either moved away or stayed to help the others try to deal with what happened. The town of Domino came together to give emotional support to everyone that was affected by what happened and they eventually did rebuild the Gym and it was dedicated to the ones who lost their lives there along with Serenity Wheeler's name.

Joey goes to see his sister everyday and he sits there and talks to her and silently he prays that she will find peace someday. Serenity is paralyzed from the waist down from the beating she received from that monster. She sits by the window in the sunlight staring out into the light and she doesn't respond to anything or anyone, once in a while a silent tear will roll down her face when no one is around and deep inside her mind she begs for help to get away from the demons that are tormenting her.

The institution where Serenity is at called Joey one day and they told him that his sister had passed away. It was exactly six months since all the horror began. As Serenity was sitting by the window she heard her name being called and as she looked there stood her mommy and she held out her hand and as Serenity took it into hers they walked towards heaven.

Serenity looked back at the broken shell that was once her body and she said "What about Joey, he's not going to understand."

Mary smiled down at her daughter and she said "Honey, Joey already knows. I talked to him in his sleep and told him that you were coming home to be with God and he smiled for the first time since this all happened and he said "Take care of her and don't worry I'll be just fine."

Just then the door to the room opened and Joey and Mai walked in and as he walked over to where his sister's body was and he put his arm around her he whispered "Be happy sis I love you both with all my heart." Mai reached out to him and as they stood there with tears running down their faces they both knew that now she was at peace in heaven with her mom and God.

Serenity Beth Wheeler was laid to rest beside her mom and dad and as everyone said good-bye her brother and his new wife Mai smiled as they looked towards the heavens and there was the most beautiful sight. The clouds parted and from heaven came the light streaming through. They both said their good-byes and as they walked towards the limo there beside the grave stood Serenity and Mary and they smiled and waved good-bye then the went back to heaven.

THE END…………….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, emochick131 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again it's your reviews that keep me going...


End file.
